Where in the world is Paddy
Where in the world is Paddy is the first song of Paddy and Friends Big World Big Adventures Songs. Lyrics: Leorna: Paddy? Fowler: Paddy? Has anyone seen Paddy? Ian: Paddy? Paddy? Scotty: He could have bashed into some buffers Bertie: Or dropped down into a mine Fowler: Or rolled into the ocean cause he passed the danger sign Barbara: He could be stuck inside a tunnel with no steam to move at all Tom: Or crashed into a stationmaster's house WER Station Master: Right through a wall Douglas: He could've strayed into a woodland on a track that's overgrown Mountain: Or found a secret tunnel to some island that's unknown Alice: That doesn't make any sense! How could there be an island around here that's unknown? Mountain: What if it was always covered in mist? Alice: That sounds very mist-erious! Cam: He could be caught up in a landslide Douglas: Or have fallen off a bridge County: Or tried to climb a mountain Jeffrey: And be stuck up on a ridge! Olivia: He could've been derailed when he was trying to win a race Rothery: Imprisoned in a Steelworks! Fowler: Or be lost in outer space? Agatha Wessex: Miss Agatha Wessex to major Paddy... come in major Paddy Stop messing around, you're causing bother and lateness! Kelly: He could've gone up to some other place that we don't even know! Tom: He could be almost anywhere! Agatha: Oh, where did Paddy go? Fowler: We don't know, Ma'am! Agatha: Well, keep looking! All: He could be anywhere, any where's Paddy? He could be anywhere, any where's Paddy? He could be anywhere, anywhere into the world Rosie: Ma'am, Ma'am, Ma'am! I found out what happened to Paddy! Agatha: Alright, Rosie. Calm down, and tell me slowly. Rosie: Paddy went down to the Docks, Ma'am. And Marley loaded him onto a ship Agatha: She did what? But... that means... he could be anywhere in the world! He could be checking out the pyramids while floating down the Nile Ian: Or in the outback of Australia with a crocodile Fowler: He could be in Paris, sitting by the Eiffel Tower Agatha: Or chilling in Antarctica... Mary: He wouldn't last an hour! Agatha: He could be in the Himalayas taking in the mountain air Douglas: Or acting like a tourist in the heart of Time's Square! Fowler: Are there tracks there? Tom: Of course! The subway goes right through it Fowler: You mean he's gone underground? Paddy: Hello! Hello? Agatha: He could be in Rio de Janeiro as the carnival goes by Scotty: Or out on Easter Islands saying "hi" to a moai Paddy: Hi! Moai Head: Hi! Bee-yotch! County: He could be on an African safari racing a zebra Agatha: Or in Venice on a gondola! Mary: Don't be preposterous! He's a tank engine. He can't fit in a gondola! Agatha: Well he could if it was a rather large gondola! Barbara: He could be wrestling a sumo in a match in Tokyo ! Alice: He could be almost anywhere! Agatha: Oh, where did Paddy go? Scotty: We still don't know, Ma'am! Agatha: Well, we have to find him. He's my number one engine. All: He could be anywhere, any where's Paddy? He could be anywhere, any where's Paddy? He could be anywhere, anywhere into the world Agatha: Oh Paddy, where could you be? Trivia: The song is then used in Poppy's Big AdventureCategory:Songs Category:Paddy and Friends Big World Big Adventures Songs Category:Season 3